


Making It

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Life is a journey and like all journeys, new experiences lead often to new paths.It's a rough start for Magnus, but you know what they say, 'No pain-no gain!'Alexander and Magnus about to embark on a journey...one where they will have to work hard to find a path they can both travel on if they want to be together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Making It

Magnus was running behind schedule and should have been home earlier but the traffic had been a nightmare.

It was getting late and he needed gas and something to eat as he had not eaten since early morning with only caffeine swirling around his body and adding to his annoyance-It was instant coffee at that!

All he wanted was to soak in his bath with a glass of red- maybe even two.

He pulled into the gas station as a man approached filling his car and cleaning his windscreen, a service that was not normally afforded to him in the city and he asked the man where the closest place was to get some food.

The man gave him directions which were very precise ending with, “ Ya can’t miss it! “

Magnus gave the man a tip and continued on his way following directions just as the man had said and made his way to the roadhouse which was quite busy due to a busload of tourists and a few large trucks.

He parked in the first available spot he could find and entered to a buzz of activity with a short-order cook yelling out order numbers and waitresses buzzing around as Magnus took a small table for two in the corner and waited to be served.

Magnus was watching and could not help but laugh as the waitress was having some communication issues as the tourists seemed to be European and had little English. She was trying to manage the payments and her voice was becoming louder and louder. 

He had seen it many times before, people would speak as if others were deaf so they could be understood, It never worked and finally, the large busload were back on the bus ready to head off to the next destination much to the relief of the waitress as she approached speaking loudly, “Hel-lo What…can…I ..get ..for you?”

Magnus smiled yelling back, “ I will..have..the veg burger and cof-fee”  
The waitress looked at him and apologized, ‘Oh sorry- it's been a big day, I thought because you were Asian, you know….sorry”

Magnus did know - he knew all too well sighing, “It happens all the time”  
The waitress felt bad apologizing again and placed his order down with a free piece of chocolate cake stating clearly, “On the house!”

Magnus appreciated the effort and nodded thanking her as she walked away and Magnus started eating surprised as the food was really good, unlike others he had been to.  
He paid and went to the bathroom before heading back to his car preoccupied by time and eager to get back on the road knowing he would be home in about 3 hours before stopping suddenly as he heard a noise and knew exactly what it was.

It was the blade from a flick knife as a voice came from behind, “Give me ya wallet, or I’ll cut ya!”

Magnus went to turn and felt a punch in the back just near his kidneys as he went to the ground winded and unable to fight back trying to shield his face as he was continually kicked and hit before passing out.

Alexander was returning from spending a week with his family in the city and could not wait to get home. He loved catching up with everyone but hated the traffic and millions of people he had to navigate thru to get anywhere. Everything and everyone was busy and he struggled with it preferring wide open spaces and the noises of nature itself and the odd truck here and there.  
Idris was perfect, a small town with all the basics far enough away not to interest 1000s of people but close enough to drive to see his family as he did miss them since moving there and while he was friendly with most he did not have a close friend keeping mainly to himself.

He had called ahead placing an order to the local roadhouse looking forward to a large steak, a beer, and a hot shower.

He turned into the car park and went to park in a vacant spot when he slammed on his breaks almost hitting the lifeless body laying on the ground and quickly jumped out. It was dark and he could not see well as he leaned down asking, “Hey are you alright?”

There was no reply as Alexander ran inside bursting through the door yelling for them to call an ambulance as the main waitress Lydia ran out and looked, “He was here earlier.”  
She ran back inside and grabbed the first aid kit and some water and toweling running back out to Alexander.

The man started to groan as Alexander stared relieved the man was not dead but he had been beaten badly. Alexander asked him his name.  
Magnus was barely conscious whispering, “Magnus”  
Alexander smiled, “Don’t worry Magnus, we’ll look after you!”  
Magnus heard a comforting soothing voice unlike the one from before as Alexander checked for any open wounds or massive blood loss as Lydia held a torch catching her breath as Alexander began to wipe the blood from his face. He had beaten badly.

The paramedic arrived jumping out of his car and tended to Magnus checking the extent of his injuries as Magnus fell in and out of consciousness.  
Alexander knew the paramedic well enough to have a general conversation and filled him in on what he knew. The waitress knew a little more but nothing relevant apart from he entered alone and seemed happy enough.

Then the local policeman, Luke Garroway, arrived and after a conversation with paramedic knowing it would be hours before they could arrange a medical team discussing where they could put him with the local motel being the easiest option but they had a bus full of European tourists.  
Alexander offered a room at his place until the morning when he could be transferred to a hospital for further medical attention as he had three spare rooms.

Magnus was oblivious to all this as he laid on the ground unconsciousness.

Alexander and Luke helped the paramedic move him onto a stretcher and place him in the van and into Alexander's house as the paramedic set up a drip loaded with pain killers as Alexander wiped the blood off his face as Luke took photos of his injuries.

Magnus had no wallet, no phone, and no car and they had no idea who the man was hoping he would wake soon. 

After three hours and Magnus appearing stable, the paramedic and Luke left as would return in the morning.

Alexander stood beside the bed and stared at him, removing the silver rings gently off Magnus's hand and started talking to him not expecting any response. “ I am taking your rings off due to the swelling, they are just beside you on the table.”

Alexander noticed none of the rings were wedding rings and wondered what he did as his skin was so soft. He also wondered whether he had a family or partner.  
He studied him watching for signs of him getting worse as he placed the frozen packet of peas on different parts of his face due to the swelling and glided his finger over Magnus grazed cheek wondering who could do such a thing and why.  
Regardless of the cuts and bruises, the swelling of the eyes and lips, Alexander could see the man underneath and he was drawn to him. He looked so innocent, but then, maybe he deserved it, maybe he was a criminal and on the run?

It was mid-morning when Magnus woke feeling like he had been hit by a bus. He still couldn’t see properly as everything was blurry and he felt awful.

Magnus had no idea where he was and the events of last night came flooding back to him.  
He whispered, “I can’t see!”  
There was no answer and he tried to yell but his throat was dry and gravelly yelling again, “I CAN'T SEE!”  
He went to move when he felt a warm hand on his arm, “It's alright, you are safe here!”

The voice sounded warm and comforting and the hand resting on his was gentle but Magnus did not trust easily and with the drugs and the pain he was scared that whoever attacked him last night was now holding him prisoner like one of those psychological thrillers. He had seen that movie 'misery'

Magnus whispered as he tried to focus seeing only a blur, “Please don’t hurt me, I can get you money!”

Alexander smiled introducing himself explaining he had found him and called Luke and the paramedic to let them know Magnus was awake.

He gave Magnus some water and asked him if he remembered what had happened.  
Magnus was trying to piece it together as every breath he took caused him pain.

Luke arrived first and took a statement of what Magnus could remember and the paramedic arrived.

Alexander turned to Luke, “Did he see who did it?”

Luke shook his head, “No he was hit from behind. The car should be easy to track as there were not many silver Maserati Spyder’s around.

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “That’s an expensive car!”  
Luke nodded, “It is. He is still in shock and a lot of pain so I have given him my number to call if he remembers anything else.”

Alexander sighed, “What kind of asshole belts someone from behind?”  
Luke nodded, “A gutless one!”

Alexander nodded, “You don’t think anyone around here could do it?”  
Luke was silent, “ I can’t see anyone being able to shift a car like that quickly, but then they must have been at the roadhouse so maybe a drug addict or just a fool seeing an opportunity. They beat him pretty bad though.”

Alexander shook Luke’s hand as Luke had to go and start making inquiries. 

The paramedic was spending a long time in there and Alexander was becoming worried as he knocked on the door and after hearing the paramedic answer he walked in and almost dropped his coffee.

Magnus was standing up with his shirt off the bruising was the worst he had ever seen with deep purple and yellow and black marks covering most of his body.

Alexander noticed the washboard stomach and chains that sat down on his chest and felt embarrassed that he found it quite attractive given the situation. 

The paramedic grilled Alexander, “ Did you take his temperature every hour, blood pressure?”  
Alexander nodded and gave him a piece of paper with the recordings.

Magnus stared at him as he had no idea that Alexander had been so attentive.

The paramedic called through to the hospital and it was decided that Magnus could be monitored from there for a few days before returning home and visiting his own doctor as he seemed stable with nothing broken.  
The paramedic nodded, “You are lucky! What do you do for work?”  
Magnus sighed, “ I am a professional dancer and run a dance school in New York.”  
Alexander looked surprised as he was way off base as the paramedic replied, “Well, I don’t think you will be dancing for quite a while. You need to rest, those ribs will have to heal themselves.”

Alexander saw the look on Magnus's face, he was devastated as his eyes filled with tears “I have no choice, it is my life! I can’t do anything else. If I can use a phone I can call a friend to come and get me she is a Doctor!”  
The paramedic asked for her number and called explaining what happened and giving his professional opinion and Catarina agreed, Magnus should not be moved for at least 24 hours.  
The Paramedic looked at Alexander and asked, “Can he stay here?”  
Alexander nodded as he could hardly say no.

The paramedic guided Magnus to the bathroom as Alexander watched him shuffle past.

When the paramedic and Magnus returned the paramedic reassured Magnus that nothing was broken just very badly bruised and that he would leave him some pain killers and gave him some medical advice ensuring Magnus understood if anything changed, he was to contact him immediately.  
“They will knock out an elephant so only 2 a day. One in the morning and once at night. Got It!”  
Alexander nodded, “I can count to two!”  
The paramedic smiled, “An educated Bronc rider -Who knew”  
Magnus looked at Alexander still unable to see him clearly, “A what?”

Alexander replied, “Bronc rider- I ride bulls, you know in rodeo. Just for extra cash.” 

Magnus smiled slightly and even that hurt. So the blur in front of him with the soft voice and gentle hand was a cowboy- Interesting!

The paramedic waited until Magnus feel back to sleep to warn Alexander that any change could mean organ failure as his kidneys, ribs, and liver had taken a beating, and any change in blood pressure or temperature he was to call immediately.

Magnus sleep for 6 hours and when he woke still swore and in pain Alexander helped Magnus into the bathroom to wash his hands suddenly wishing he hadn’t.  
The moment Magnus saw himself in the mirror he fell apart almost collapsing again, “Look at me. I am hideous!”

Alexander did not know what to say or do as he steadied him replying, “I have seen way worse! It is not that bad really”  
Magnus knew Alexander was lying but he did appreciate the effort, “I look like I have been stung by 1000 bees.”

Alexander rested his hand on Magnus back as Magnus couldn’t even wipe his tears without it hurting as Alexander reached for a clean towel and patted his face gently collecting the tears rolling down his face.

Magnus could not believe how gentle and helpful he was, this stranger that he did not know anything about who had taken him into his home and was now waiting on him hand and foot.

Magnus wiped his hands looking up at Alexander thru swollen eyes nodding, “ Thank you”  
Alexander smiled, “You are welcome, come on let's get you back to bed. No moving for 24 hours- Dr’s orders.”  
Magnus sighed, “Not the most romantic offer I have had but I will take it!”  
Alexander blushed as he helped Magnus back to bed as Magnus was going to rest and asked Alexander if he could borrow his phone to make some calls later.

Luke popped in and Alexander asked him to keep an eye on Magnus as he popped out to get some supplies.  
He was making his way home when he saw the red truck come towards him seeing a face he had not seen in a while and his stomach tightened.

Jonathon Morgenstern was one of those people that was slightly unhinged and had always been in trouble. He had a reputation as a child for being vicious and cruel especially with animals and had no friends coming from a long line of crazies as his father also had a similar reputation.

Alexander had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jonathon had something to do with Magnus being attacked and as the truck past Jonathon saw the look of disdain on Alexanders face as he pretended not to notice but it made Jonathon nervous and Alexander saw the look of guilt all over his face.

When Alexander returned he found Magnus and Luke talking and asked to speak to Luke before he left not wanting to divulge any information in front of Magnus.

Luke heard him out and added, “ Don’t do anything silly, Alec. Jonathon could do the beating but he would not be able to offload that type of car.”

Alexander agreed and ended the conversation but the more he thought about it the more he was sure it was him.

Alexander walked in handing Magnus some shopping bags, “I thought you may need some things,”  
Magnus grinned, “Thank you, that was very thoughtful. So are you married”  
Alexander shook his head, “No. Why? Is that a proposal? I mean its rather sudden and we have only just met!”

Magnus laughed and then held his stomach as it caused him pain.  
Alexander placed his hand on Magnus shoulder apologizing., “Sorry”  
Magnus smiled, “Don’t be, I am not a therapist, but seriously, you may need to reconsider your choices unless you are into disfigured cripples.”  
Alexander smiled, “ Oh they are my favorite type, they do not run as fast”  
Magnus laughed again holding his ribs as he became serious replying, “Who would run from you?”

Alexander blushed, “Well it's getting late, I am going to start dinner, Is there anything you are allergic too or don’t like?”

Magnus shook his head, “No, please don’t go to any trouble. You have done so much already ”

Magnus was going through the bag and caught his breath, “ Oh -That is perfect.”

Magnus placed the lip balm on his lips wincing as the cut was still quite raw. 

Alexander smiled, “smells nice. I am going to put dinner on, do you need anything”

Magnus shook his head as Alexander went to the kitchen

Alexander called the paramedic and asked him what he should give Magnus and the paramedic gave him some ideas but nothing he really had cooked before and he didn’t have a lot of choices.  
He had a cast-iron stomach and could eat pretty much anything but the paramedic said no meat and he wondered what the hell was he going to do with a bunch of vegetables.

So Alexander did what anyone would do in this situation.

He rang his mother.

Alexander was always guarded when he spoke to his mother and for very good reason. He had to admit as a grown man still being slightly intimidated and asked her what he could make out of just vegetables, she asked him why and he lied stating he had no meat.  
His mother laughed stating the obvious, “Sweetheart, you have a cattle farm”  
Alexander bit back, “ I breed cattle. I can hardly just go and chop a bit off of one of them mother! Can you just help me out!”

His mother laughed and gave him some simple instructions adding, “strain the pasta and mix it in with the vegetable sauce and there you go. Vegetarian bolognese.”

Alexander cooked dinner very impressed with himself as it wasn’t too bad.  
He took the bowls into Magnus placing them down before checking on Magnus again brushing his finger over the bruise on his arm the size of a baseball. 

Magnus felt his warm touch and opened his eyes and Alexander moved his hand away asking him if he was hungry and helping Magnus sit up and become comfortable as he handed him a large book to rest his bowl on and then sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Magnus took a mouthful of food carefully as his lip was still swollen. Before instantly starting to cough as he grabbed his water taking a chunk of garlic in his mouth and started coughing which caused him pain.  
Alexander rushed to him, “Is there something wrong”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. Not at all, it just went down the wrong way”  
Alexander was worried, “Really, because I can make something else”  
Magnus waved his hand, “Really, it is very nice.”

Magnus sifted through his food slyly pulling the large chunks of garlic to one side and continued eating.

Alexander had wanted to know all about him and started the conversation by asking, “So you are a dancer”  
Magnus nodded but he looked sad sighing, “Was”  
Alexander was happily eating without blinking an eye as he replied, “Oh I am sure you will get back to it. Once you get better. So, Is the Dr from the city your girlfriend?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. She is my best friend. My EX girlfriend is working her way through medical school. I imagine by now she has fucked her way through the ward clerks, making her way up the chain to doctors and I assume from there she will screw surgeons and specialists.”

Alexander laughed, “So she is busy then.”

Alexander was hoping he would say-oh I don’t have a girlfriend I am gay. Instead, he was obviously straight.  
Alexander was listening to him explain their very unhealthy relationship wondering why were all the ‘good ones’ were straight.  
It was so disappointing.

Magnus asked him, “What about you, Is their someone special?”  
Alexander looked down at his food, “It is complicated”  
Magnus nodded, “They always are. I was seeing a chef called Peter who assured me he was separated from his wife, He just forgot to tell her!”

Alexander laughed and suddenly felt like the door he had just slammed shut had just flew open as he added, “I am yet to experience the joys of an unhealthy relationship.”  
Magnus grinned, “Ah so you are more of a one night stand- no commitment kind of guy!”  
Alexander shook his head as he had finished his food and was going to check on Magnus's temperature and take his blood pressure.

He walked up to him, “No! I just haven’t found..you know, the right one”  
Magnus nodded, “Well she will be a lucky girl”  
Alexander wedged the thermometer under Magnus's arm and replied, “Oh I doubt that!”  
Magnus had finished eating and shook his head, “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “I meant I doubt it will be a girl “

Magnus brushed his fingers across Alexander's arm purposely as he reached for a bottle of water.  
Alexander become worried, “It’s UP!”

There was not 20 centimeters between them as Magnus nodded, “no surprise”  
Alexander tensed and his voice lowered as he kept eye contact placing his hand on Magnus's arm,” Should check your blood pressure”  
Magnus was staring at him as he could see him clearly he shook his head, “I wouldn’t!”

Alexander started squeezing the hand pump to inflate the bandage he had wrapped around the arm instantly realizing he had wrapped it around his own arm. 

Magnus grinned, “So hows yours, a little UP perhaps!”  
Alexander pumped the air pump a little harder than he should of and Magnus blood pressure was fine as he handed him a pain killer and the bottle of water, “You should be resting”

Magnus saw his opportunity, “Do you ever go to New York”  
Alexander nodded, “I go often, my family are there. I just don’t really like the city, too crowded, everyone lives on top of each other.”  
Magnus nodded, “It can be pretty crazy, that is one of the things I love about it.”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus started talking about being able to access most things any time day or night, shops, clubs, theatre, restaurants, there was always something to do.

Alexander realized Magnus was a city boy.

They sat for a while longer talking as Magnus yawned and Alexander took the plates back into the kitchen and cleaned up when he walked back in Magnus was fast asleep.

Alexander placed the pain killers on the table with a fresh glass of water as he ran his finger gently up and down Magnus's face and whispered, “Sweet dreams!”

Magnus had heard him and when Alexander left the room Magnus laid wondering how he was going to get him to the city while Alexander was wondering how to get Magnus out.


End file.
